falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Handy
The Mister Handy is a series of spherical robots, designed to perform an array of functions. They were fairly widespread, being employed in commercial businesses or in homes as butlers, janitors and security guards, and equipped with grabbers, saws, flamers, and other tools/weapons for whatever role they were employed for. History During the War The Mister Handy robot was created by Robronco along with numerous other robots during the war. They were sold far and wide to help with businesses and everyday life. The Equestrian military was interested in the robot model as a security or frontline combat robot, which would lead to the creation of the Mister Gutsy line of robots. Present Day Like other pre-war and wartime technology, Mister Handy's also survived the war, carrying out their pre-war duties or attacking ponies and other creatures on sight, most likely due to subroutine errors brought on by lack of proper maintenance. Variants The Mister Gutsy The Gutsy model of the Mister Handy robot is built for combat, carrying a flamethrower, plasma pistol/rifle, and a rotary sawblade for close quarters combat. Appearances Main Story While they are not mentioned by name, Mister Handy and Mister Gutsy robots do appear in the Fallout: Equestria main story. In the story, they are instead referred to as either spider-bots or hovering robots. These robots are likely products of Equestrian Robotics instead of Robronco, since the latter is not canon to the main story. Project Horizons Blackjack has run into Mister Gutsy and Mister Handy robots during her journey across Hoofington. Murky Number Seven A damaged Mister Handy was found in an apartment building, still trying to carry out its cleaning duties. Protégé considered having it fixed to work as a housekeeping assistant. Morality of Property A unique series of Mister Gutsies christened the Mister Gutsy Medical Sergeant series or MG-MS series for short. This series of Gutsies are specifically built to administer emergency medical aid in the heat of battle and are equipped with weapons to assist in firefights. One of these robots, MG-MS11 was given to Coin Slot. MG-MS11 has a very patriotic personality. Dark Shores Riptide and his companions, Éclair and Sorbet, encounter a hostile Mister Handy inside a lab six miles inland on one of the Summer Sunset Isles. Riptide destroys it by compacting it with a barrier spell. Notable Mister Handies/Gutsies MG-MS11 - A Mister Gutsy, done in a red paint job and built with a unique M.E.D.I - Gun to provide medical assistance and surgery on the Equestrian Frontlines. MG-MS14 - Similar in appearance to MG-MS11. This robot has a sociopathic personality. Ol' Hank - A Mister Handy maintenance robot, built to keep the lower levels of Hippocratic Research tidy and functional. Cerberus - A Mister Gutsy robot, reprogrammed to guard the ghoul settlement of Meatlocker. Traits Appearance Mister Handies and Gutsies have a round spherical body with a single large exhaust port on the bottom that allows them to levitate and several smaller ports around its body to maneuver. They have and array of arms which hold tools and weapons and three camera-like eyes on the end of stalks, located at the top of their chassis. Mister Gutsy robots are done in a matte green paint job, while Handies are typically (but not always,) silver. Handies typically come equipped with a grabber, circular saw, and nonmilitary flamer, for use in cooking, cleaning, and other janitorial/household duties. Gutsies meanwhile would sometimes come equipped with a grabber instead of the saw, likely to make them more versatile. Trivia * In the Fallout: Equestria mod for Dwarf Fortress, Mister Handies and Gutsies are referred to as Mr. Hooves and Mr. Macintosh respectively, and includes a repair robot variant dubbed "Mr. Sturdy" to fix other robots and turrets. * Handy units appear to be strangely uncommon in the main story given that they were supposedly very popular, with Littlepip's party encountering Sentinels (or variants of them,) more often than any other type of robot, barring the Sprite-bots. Category:Robot Category:Technology